There have been known a television apparatus provided with a protection panel as a front panel in front of a display panel. The protection panel is slidably supported by the housing through a ring-like insulator arranged along the periphery of the protection panel.
If this type of electronic device has a press button mechanism that can be operated from the front side of the front panel, and if a press button as a main part of the press button mechanism is located on the housing, it is difficult to ensure reliable pressing operation because the front panel is slidable with respect to the housing.